Marshall's (parody) Songs
by omgsugarfrenzy
Summary: Marshall's version's of songs that I hear all the time. Hey you try coming up with a better summary ):P
1. Chapter 1

_The flames glow bright_

_On this very night_

_Not a demon to be seen_

_A kingdom of chaotic evil_

_And it looks like I'm the king_

_The fires swirling_

_Likes the thoughts inside my head_

_Couldn't keep the act _

_Just as I dread_

_Don't let in friends _

_Push them away_

_Be the perfect son _

_Do as I say_

_No will_

_Just kill_

_Give them a scare_

_Well I don't care_

_Fuck it all _

_Fuck it all_

_Doesn't matter to me anymore _

_Fuck it all_

_Fuck it all_

_It's no longer my chore_

_I don't give a damn_

_What they're going to say_

_So let the comments role on_

_Their words never bothered me anyway_

_It's comical how some threats_

_Can make you seem small_

_But the fears that once controlled me_

_Don't frighten me at all_

_It's time to be the me I am_

_To bring it all out with a bam_

_No chains, no restrains, no rules for me_

_Now I'm free_

_Fuck it all _

_Fuck it all_

_I'm one with my mind and soul_

_Fuck it all _

_Fuck it all_

_I no longer play that role_

_I don't give a damn_

_What they're going to say_

_So let the comments role on_

_The possibilities are endless to me now_

_I can do what I please and not have to be allowed_

_I'll follow the beat of my own drum at long last_

_I won't be going back_

_The past is in the past_

_Fuck it all _

_Fuck it all_

_I can finally feel joy_

_Fuck it all _

_Fuck it all_

_Say goodbye to that perfect boy_

_I don't give a damn _

_What they're going to say_

_Let the comments role on_

_Their words never bothered me anyway_

* * *

So this is a song about Marshall Lee, he has always been taught how to act and who to be, well not anymore because he doesn't give a… well you know. I don't own the actual song, but this is my parody. I have heard this so many times it was hard NOT to make a parody. So tell me what you think, give me a review if you're not too lazy, and don't hold back just…

Let it go~


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey my names Marshall Lee_

_I am the Vampire King_

_I've got some things to say_

_So don't get in my way_

_I am 1000 years old_

_I don't do what I am told_

_I'm hardcore and I am bold_

_I cannot be controlled_

_You better listen _

_Cause I won't repeat it_

_There's things I want to add_

_If you don't want to hear _

_Too bad!_

_I am the heir to _

_The Night' O Sphere_

_I bring the fear_

_Just to be clear_

_I'm the embodiment_

_Of a bad boy_

_Don't think otherwise_

_Or I will destroy (You!)_

_Evil is all I'm about_

_Never give my any doubt_

_I will fracture your skull_

_Do not let yourself lull_

_I'm out killing every night_

_I'm sure to give you a fright_

_If I find you a stray_

_You better run away_

_I gave you the warning_

_You'll never see the morning_

_If you ever cross my path_

_You'll be forced to face by my wrath_

_I am the heir to _

_The Night' O Sphere_

_I bring the fear_

_Just to be clear_

_I'm the embodiment_

_Of a bad boy_

_Don't think otherwise_

_Or I will destroy (You!)_

_If you think I am bluffing _

_Then you are so wrong_

_You are so wrong_

_So very, very wrong_

_If you think I am bluffing _

_Then you are so wrong_

_You are so wrong_

_So very, very wrong_

_I am the heir to _

_The Night' O Sphere_

_I bring the fear_

_Just to be clear_

_I am the heir to _

_The Night' O Sphere_

_I bring the fear_

_Just to be clear_

_I'm the embodiment_

_Of a bad boy_

_Don't think otherwise_

_Or I will destroy (You!)_

* * *

I'm back! So this was originally a one-shot but then I thought of the song Call Me Maybe and then I imagined Marshall singing it and it just happened. So now this story will be songs that are sung by Marshall, if there is a particular song you want to hear just review one for me, Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_Fionna,_

_Do you wanna strangle pixies?_

_Hurry up and don't delay_

_I know it's nighttime_

_And your fast asleep_

_I'm not a creep_

_I just want for us to hang_

_You've been busy lately_

_I haven't seen you much_

_I wish you would have more time_

_Do you wanna strangle pixies?_

_They don't have to be pixies_

_(Go away Marshall)_

_Okay bye_

_Do you wanna strangle pixies?_

_Or run and ride with a wolf pack_

_I think sparing some time wouldn't hurt_

_Not seeing you is holding me back_

_Hang in there Marsh_

_I'm feeling kinda empty_

_Without you by my side_

_Just letting the days go by_

_Fionna_

_I know you get occupied_

_With your job in saving life's_

_I know you work around the clock_

_That's not a shock_

_But we barely talk_

_You know that you're my best friend_

_The only one I have_

_That's why I miss you so much…_

_Do you wanna strangle pixies?_

* * *

Okay, I'm not going to lie, I got a little teary eyed typing this down, but wouldn't you? If you didn't catch it the song theme was 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' by Frozen. I had this thought in my head that I should use this song, and then I saw someone comment that I should use this song and that gave me the push I needed. Thank you, SplashKitty.

Review!


End file.
